


Disproportionate Reaction

by ophelianipples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Protective!Stiles, Season 6B, putting the BI in FBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelianipples/pseuds/ophelianipples
Summary: So basically this is unbeta’d and written in the spirit of Teen Wolf (aka, completely implausible, self-indulgent dialogue, little to no character development)Stiles gets himself assigned to Derek's case and then ends up saving Derek during a field mission.Enjoy ;)





	Disproportionate Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to call this 'Loyalty, Courage, and Integrity', but I feel like someone should use that for an epic 100,000 word fic about Stiles in the FBI!?
> 
> Also my tumblr is http://a-little-excited.tumblr.com/ :)

 

 

Stiles is reeling. He can’t believe - he always _wondered_ whether the FBI picked up on all the weird shit that happens out in Beacon Hills and here he is, on his _first day_ at this internship, his first fucking day!! And Derek fucking Hale comes up on the screen!

He can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about basically hosing down the girl in front of him. Because the FBI is watching Derek. 

  _THE FB-freaking-I IS WATCHING DEREK._  

 

______

 

“Mr Hutchinson, could I speak to you a minute?”

“Mr. Stilinski. Sure, please take a seat.”

“Uh, yes sir.” Feeling like a high-schooler again, Stiles takes a seat and somehow manages to not fumble as he swings his FBI messenger bag to the floor beside him. Mr. Hutchinson is looking at Stiles the way his teachers used to, a little bit curious but mostly exasperated.

“So, you probably noticed my um, disproportionate reaction to seeing that guy from North Carolina yesterday.”

Mr Hutchinson looks at him coolly and raises his eyebrows. “Mr. Stilinski, your behaviour was disruptive. Now, I know some people have given good references for you to get into this program. I hope you don’t expect special treatment.”

“No -“ Stiles winces internally. This isn’t setting the tone he was hoping for. “I’m sorry for interrupting the class. But, about the North Carolina case.”

Stiles pauses to brace himself for the shit storm he is 110% diving straight into. 

“I know the man you’re looking for. Quite well, actually. I might have useful information.”

Mr Hutchinson’s expression betrays a flicker of interest.

Stiles clenches his fist and thinks,  _goddamn werewolves always needing their asses saved._

 

______

 

The phrase “He has a guilt complex the size of a mountain” never leaves Stiles’s mouth. Instead it’s “losing his entire family really screwed him up. He’s never been the same.”

“He can be aggressive, but really wouldn’t hurt anyone except in self defence” translates to “he has anger management issues. Definitely unhinged.”

“He used to manhandle me and get all up in my grill but I didn’t mind really” turns into “he used to threaten me, hit me, I don’t think he knew how to express himself any other way.”

“I kinda wish I had a chance to ask him out” becomes “he has a bad dating history. Three of his past girlfriends have ended up dead, actually.”

Stiles tells them half-truths about Derek's psyche, things about Paige, the Hale house and the tunnels underneath it, the old loft, everything he can. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth - but it also gets him inside the team that's tracking and monitoring Derek’s movements. Aka, exactly where he needs to be. 

Video footage goes missing. Key pieces of evidence are contaminated. DNA evidence, funnily enough, tends to get dismissed as contaminated without any 'help' from Stiles, since the scientists apparently just dismiss werewolf DNA irregularities. Or maybe they’re just passing it on to the supernatural division of the FBI, if it exists (if it does, Stiles has a lot to say to them, starting with _why have they let a traumatised teenage wolf-pack run Beacon Hills for the last 4 years????)_

After Stiles’s tip-offs work a few times, gaining their trust, he starts giving innocuously bad information that leads to delays, failures, buying Derek just a little time. 

He can’t warn Derek - the agents are definitely watching his communications. 

He can only hope that Derek keeps his head down, and keeps moving. 

 

 

_____

 

 

“Mr. Stilinksi, please take a seat.”

 Stiles nods, sitting across the desk and clasping his hands over his knees to stop them fidgeting. 

 “We’ve been pleased with your help on the Hale case, as you know,” Mr. Hutchinson said. 

 Stiles tries not to tense up. He has been on knife’s edge for the better part of six months. On a scale of hiding the supernatural from his dad and outwitting a thousand-year old fox spirit, tricking the FBI has been.. probably an eight?

“Hale, as you know, has been, well, hard to pin down. We would appreciate your help.”

Is he saying what Stiles thinks he’s saying?

“I’d like to help in any way I can, sir.”

“I thought you might say that. Well, Mr. Stilinski, how would you like to go on a field mission?"

 Stiles has already risked life and limb, literally, to save Derek - why not his career as well? Why not fuck up his first field mission? Why the fuck not? 

“I’d be honoured, sir."

 

_____

 

The field mission, as Stiles secretly predicted, goes to shit. He guesses this must be proof that the FBI genuinely has no idea about the supernatural - they’re hopeless against werewolves and hallucinogenic spiderwebs (haha, why not, right? Fuck Beacon Hills, honestly.) 

Stiles is blood splattered and completely exhausted from trying to help his colleagues without giving away his oddly specific knowledge on what they’re fighting. He’s starting to give up on finding Derek - or rather, starting to hope that maybe Derek got out, and is running, running fast in the opposite direction, finding an empty beach and just lying in the sand, or having a bubble bath, or - ah.

Derek is definitely not doing either of those things.

He’s pinned against a wall, coughing up blood, impaled on some nasty looking claws, and Stiles doesn't hesitate to slam  his baton into the other guy's temple. He pushes his belief into the baton, visualising the shifter collapsing at the hit, and he drops to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. 

Derek slides down the wall a little, coughing, and Stiles rushes forward to support him. Dimly, he registers someone calling his name - _Stilinski! Stilinski!_

“Stiles,” Derek says, and fucking _grins_ at him like it’s no big deal. He has blood staining his teeth. “Long time, no see.”

“You fucking idiot,” Stiles chokes out. “Why are you still here?” _The FBI think you’re a mass murderer!_ He adds in his head, but he thinks his uniform is probably bugged, and what he has said is damning enough already.

“Scott asked for help with - everything,” Derek grits out. “You need to go and help Scott."

“I will, after I make sure you get out of this alive.”  _I’ve been helping you for months,_ Stiles thinks. But he can only squeeze Derek’s shoulder tightly. 

Something explodes and Stiles can smell smoke. It's time to get the hell out of dodge. He pulls Derek’s arm over his shoulders and they start down the hallway. 

“Just like old times, huh?” Stiles yells over the sound of gunfire and screaming. Derek makes a pained approximation of a laugh. 

Stiles falls quiet, grounded by the warmth and weight of Derek leaning on him, trying to think of a way to get out of this whole situation with his internship, and life, intact. 

Honestly, it might not be possible. It was worth it, though, because Derek is alive and breathing and safe, at least for now, and Stiles -

Well.

Stiles would do  _a lot_ to keep him that way.


End file.
